Posie One-Shots
by Dinosaur1212
Summary: A collection of Posie one-shots. Some will take place in according to events on the show, others will be their own thing. Some may include them being in a normal high school with no powers, and others will stay true to the abilities of the characters on the show. Will these all end happily? Probably, but you never know when a sad one-shot will strike
1. Cloak of Protection

**A/N: Hey guys, so I've decided to take a break from my Emison story for a little bit so that I can think about progressing it. So until then I'm going to be writing Posie one-shots, because I can't find any stories about them. So what better way to get some, than to write them myself? Plus I think I just truly need a break from Emison. If you have any one-shot ideas, feel free to suggest them, I'd be happy to try and write them!**

_Cloak of Protection_

Josie was still trying to get over Penelope breaking up with her. Sure it had been months ago, but she was still hopelessly in love with her ex. That's why she chose to avoid Penelope at all costs, that way she wouldn't have to think about her feelings. However, sometimes things just don't work out the way she intended for them to happen.

On the flip side of things, Penelope was still in love with Josie even though she was the one to break up with her. She broke up with her because she was scared of losing Josie to the Merge. So she broke Josie's heart for her own selfish reasons. That didn't stop her from trying to run into Josie in the halls of the school, however, she found it hard to do as Josie had become freakishly good at avoiding Penelope.

What neither one expected was a drunken encounter to change everything.

Everyone was out at a party in the woods except for Josie. Parties weren't really her thing, plus she knew Penelope would be there, and she couldn't bring herself to be in the vicinity of Penelope. That's why when she heard a knock on her door she was so surprised, because she was usually the only person to stay behind. She hesitated before getting up to answer the door, but before she could, there was a second knock and a voice that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"JoJo, open the door! Let me in please," Penelope slurred.

Josie took a deep breath before opening the door to see a drunken Penelope dressed in her hoodie. The same hoodie she had been looking for for weeks. She didn't remember ever giving it to Penelope, but then again when they were dating Penelope would 'borrow' her clothes here and there. "Pene-" was all Josie could get out before Penelope pushed past her into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Josie I came here because I have to tell you something very important," Penelope started to say, but Josie had a question of her own first.

"Why are you wearing my hoodie Penelope?" Josie wanted this interaction to be over quickly, but at the same time having Penelope so close to her made her realize how much she missed Penelope.

Penelope seemed taken aback by the question, but regained her composure, the best her drunk self could compose it. "Your hoodie. . .I-I wear it because it smells like you," she pauses lost in thought before continuing, "Well it did. But it makes me feel safe and protected. Like you're still there with me, although nothing could compare to actually having you there with me." Penelope got this sad look on her face then focused her eyes on Josie, "I still love you Josie. I broke up with you for a reason that I will never be able to justify. B-but I still love you, and I miss being with you," Penelope finished and looked away from Josie.

Josie stood there unsure what to say. She knew Penelope would probably forget all of this by morning, but she wouldn't. Penelope just admitted she loved her and missed their relationship, how was Josie ever supposed to forget that? Josie stared at Penelope a moment longer before replying, "I love you too, but you're really drunk Penelope. How about I take you to your room, and get you in your bed?"

An impish grin spread across Penelope's face as she replied, "You want to take me back to my room JoJo? How romantic," Penelope giggled which caused a smile to spread across Josie's face. "I love it when you smile," Penelope uttered while standing up and offering her hand to Josie, "I suppose you can take me back to me room."

Josie nervously reached out and took Penelope's hand, and she was surprised when Penelope interlocked their fingers. This sent a feeling of warmth through Josie as she started to lead the drunken witch back to her room. "I'm just taking you back to your room Penelope and making sure you get to bed. That's all," Josie told her, even though it hurt her to do so. Josie watched as Penelope's face fell, and she felt like she had been stabbed in the heart. "I-I mean if you want me to stay, I can," Josie stuttered out as they got to Penelope's door.

Penelope drunkenly smiled and hugged Josie before saying, "I would like it if you stayed with me tonight. Maybe that way I can explain myself in the morning," she stated before opening her door and walking into the room with Josie right behind her. "There's still a pair of your pajamas in the dresser if you wanted to change," Penelope said before climbing into her bed.

Josie smiled surprised that Penelope still had her set of pajamas. "Yeah, I'll change. You better turn around though, because I don't feel like walking out to the bathroom," Josie told Penelope and waited until she turned around before quickly changing. Once she was done she walked over to Penelope's bed and sat on the edge.

Penelope rolled over to look at Josie and to grab her arm to pull her further onto the bed. "Come on Jo, this can be like old times," Penelope said while yawning. As drunk as she was, Penelope was still aware that her touch had some profound effect on Josie.

She wished Penelope didn't have this effect on her, but she did, which is why Josie found herself complying to what Penelope wanted. After all, Josie didn't want to make Penelope upset, even if she had broken Josie's heart.

"Thank you Jo," Penelope murmured as she moved closer to Josie. She continued by saying, "I love you so much. I hate what I did to you, and I want to make it up to you, if you'd let me."

Josie wrapped her arms around Penelope knowing it would make Penelope happy before replaying, "I love you too Penelope. And I would always let you make it up to me."

Penelope smiled at Josie's arms around her and drifted off to sleep at Josie's words. Josie sensing that she was sleeping kissed her on the top of her head out of memory and fell asleep as well.

The next morning Josie was awakened to the sound of Penelope sifting in the bed while saying something to herself. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Josie sleepily asked.

Penelope turned to look at Josie, confusion written all over her face as she replied, "Well I'm uh, a little fuzzy on how this happened." She instantly knew that was the wrong thing to say as she saw sadness quickly flash across Josie's face. "I-I mean I know I got drunk because I couldn't stand the thought of you hating me, and I remember going to your room to tell you how I felt. But anything after that is all kind of a blur," she managed to quickly add.

"Penelope, I could never hate you. No matter how hard I try. I know I avoid you, but it's because I can't find it in me to hate you. All I can feel for you is love, and it was easier to avoid you than seeing you and realizing we weren't together," Josie confessed. She continued before Penelope could reply, "I didn't know what to expect when you knocked on my door last night and asked that I let you in. But you came in and admitted why you still wear my hoodie, even though we've been broken up for months. You told me that you still loved me, and that you broke up with me for some idiotic unjustifiable reason, and that you missed us," she finally finished.

Penelope nodded and sat in silence for a moment before saying, "I've worn your hoodie every night since I broke up with you. It stopped smelling like you about a week ago and I've been out of sorts since. I don't know why I wore it to the party, I guess maybe I just wanted a piece of you with me," she paused as if deep in thought but continued, "Everything I told you last night was true. I've regretted breaking up with you since the second it happened, and I've been trying to hunt you down trying to tell you that, but as you said, you've been avoiding me. I guess drunk me was really determined to find you, and I'm glad she did, because I've missed waking up next to you. Plus this gives me a chance try and fix it."

"Penelope, I don't thi-" Josie was quickly cut off by Penelope.

"JoJo, hear me out. I fucked up in an astronomical way. I'm aware of how deeply I've hurt you, and I take full responsibility for my selfishness. I'm just," Penelope trails off trying to find the right wording, "I'm just scared of losing you. And I did lose you in a sense, by my own fault. But I am still hopelessly and irrevocably in love with you, and I know you feel the same way. I'm just asking for a second chance to be your girlfriend, because I can't picture myself with anyone else. So please, please, would you be my girlfriend again?" Penelope looked into Josie's eyes and flashed her a smile.

Josie wanted so desperately to tell Penelope yes, but she had to say something first. "You broke my heart Penelope. You broke it into a million pieces, and I've managed to put it back together almost the whole way, but there's a huge part that is missing. It's the part of my heart that belongs to you," Josie paused as she watched her words sink in, "Without that piece it has been so hard to function, because a person can't survive with only a partially whole heart. I'm scared to say yes to you though, because I don't know if I could survive another heartbreak, but you're worth the risk. If there's one thing I know for certain, it's that you are an incredibly honest person, and that's one of the things I love about you. So yes, I think I would like to be your girlfriend again." Josie watched as her words hit Penelope and as Penelope's face lit up with joy.

"I won't hurt you like that again. I promise. I love you so much JoJo," Penelope exclaimed before leaning towards Josie and kissing her for the first time in months.

Both girls felt the most complete they had in months and when they ended their kiss, they rested their foreheads together, and at the same time said, "I love you."

**A/N: Whoa, so I really like writing Posie. Like, I can picture myself writing a whole bunch more of these, so y'all better prepare for that. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot!**


	2. Taking Corners Too Fast

**A/N: Yo so who's ready for the second one? I sure am. This one is going to predate everything on the show. So you know what that means, it'll be the first time they get together. No breakup to worry about :D**

_Taking Corners Too Fast_

Josie was late to a meeting with her father in his office. She was supposed to meet with him so she could meet who she was supposed to give a tour of the school. Lizzie was supposed to help her, but she came up with some lame excuse as to why she couldn't help Josie. So here Josie was, late to this meeting, which was causing her to rush. She was walking quickly so as to not be any more late than she was, and this led to her going around a corner and running into whoever was in front of her.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry," Josie exclaimed before looking up at who she had run into. She looked up into the face of a girl she had never seen before, which means Josie had just made a horrible first impression. And of course this girl was drop-dead gorgeous. She managed to stammer out, "Y-You must be the new witch. I can take you to my father's office and then I'm supposed to give you a tour of the school."

The girl just smiled at Josie's attempt to talk before herself saying, "Don't you think we should introduce ourselves to each other? Since you did just kind of try to take me out. I'm Penelope Park."

"I-I'm J-Josie Saltzman. It's nice to m-meet you," Josie got out and she silently cursed herself for not being able to talk as her face turned a crimson red. Part of it was due to her embarrassment of running into Penelope, but the other part was simply that she had a hard time talking to attractive girls. And something about Penelope left her at a loss for words.

Penelope's smile just got bigger as she looked at the flustered girl in front of her before saying, "It's nice to meet you too. Now how about you take me to your dad's office so we can start that tour," and with that she linked her arm with Josie's.

Josie stood in stunned silence for a moment with the physical contact and managed to muster out, "Okay," before leading her to her father's office.

Meeting with Alaric didn't take long. All he had to to was introduce himself, explain some rules, and give Penelope her schedule. After he did that he sent her and Josie away for the tour, completely oblivious that his daughter was already falling head over heels for the new girl.

"So I know you're supposed to give me a tour and all, but I think I can manage without it. I'd much rather you show me my room, because I am freakishly tired from my journey," Penelope told Josie as soon as they were out of the office.

Josie's face fell at the prospect of not getting to spend time with Penelope, but she quickly covered it with a smile, but Penelope noticed Josie's expression changes. "Yeah, we can do that if you want," Josie said, and started to walk towards the room where Penelope would be staying.

Penelope walked after Josie hoping that she hadn't hurt the girls feelings. "Hey Jo, you can give me that tour tomorrow. I'm just not feeling up to it right now," Penelope offered as a compromise.

"Well we do have the same schedule so giving you a tour tomorrow wouldn't be hard. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning," Josie stated as she stopped in front of Penelope's door and opened it.

"Consider it a date then," Penelope responded hoping to fluster Josie, because she found it cute how she had some strange effect on Josie even though they had known each other for maybe an hour. Penelope smirked as she watched Josie's face turn a dark shade of red at the mention of a date.

"Y-Yeah. A d-date," Josie stuttered out before quickly turning around and walking into the room with Penelope following. "Well here it is, your room. I should leave you to get settled," she managed to get out with stuttering and started to turn to leave before Penelope grabbed her arm and stopped her. Josie felt her heart beat faster at the contact, but she tried to remain composed.

"You're cute. You know that right? Keep winning me over with that stuttering and you might score an actual date," Penelope smirked and winked at Josie before leading Josie to the hallway and closing the door.

Josie stood in the hallway in a stunned stupor at Penelope's words. That is until Hope walked by and brought Josie out of her daze.

"You alright there Josie?" Hope asked, stopping to look at her.

"I-I'm not sure to be honest," Josie paused and started walking away from Penelope's door ushering Hope to join her before continuing, "I was just showing the new girl, Penelope, her room and she called me cute."

Hope looked at Josie confused, "And that's a problem because?"

"It's not a problem. It's just that I've embarrassed myself in front of her multiple times today," Josie admitted.

"Well maybe your ability to get easily flustered won her over or something," Hope stated trying to comfort Josie.

"Thanks for the confidence boost Hope," Josie sarcastically replied while rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I tried. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet up with your father to discuss something," Hope stated before walking away leaving Josie to stand there in her thoughts.

Josie eventually meandered back to her room and was thankful that Lizzie wasn't there. She didn't have the mental capability to talk to her sister at that moment, or anyone for that matter. So rather than be trapped with her thoughts about Penelope, she got showered and got ready for bed. She managed to crawl into bed and fall asleep before her sister even returned to the room

Meanwhile, in Penelope's room, Penelope was barely unpacked. She was too lost in thought about Josie. Sure Josie didn't give her the best first impression, but she found it cute how flustered Josie got once she looked at her. She also couldn't believe how she got Josie to stutter so much, nor how declining the tour had seemed to hurt Josie. And to top everything off, she had called Josie cute and hinted at a date in the future. Penelope sighed wondering how she could've fallen for someone already. She eventually fell asleep with the question still on her mind.

The next morning Josie found herself outside of Penelope's room so that she could give the new girl her your throughout the day. She was nervous she would make a fool out if herself again, but then again, Penelope had seemed to like her inability to get out a sentence yesterday. She raised her hand to knock on the door when it opened to reveal a very disheveled Penelope Park.

"Listen, I'm sorry I'm not ready. I slept in late. Please come in while I finish getting ready," Penelope explained to Josie, and then walked away to start getting ready.

Josie nervously looked down at her watch knowing they would be late to their first class before entering into Penelope's room and closing the door behind her before going to sit on the bed. "We're probably going to be late to our first class. It's no big deal though. The teacher isn't that strict," Josie told Penelope.

Before Penelope could stop herself she blurted out, "Well what's the point of going if we're going to be late? We might as well just stay here and chill until it's time for our second class." Realizing what she had just said Penelope tried to get herself out of it by stammering out, "U-Unless you have something against cutting class." It was Penelope's turn for her to blush and she tried to hide it by looking away.

Josie sat in a moment of silence silence unsure what to say to Penelope, but she was loving the fact that she wasn't the flustered one this time. She eventually said, "We can do whatever you want. It is your tour after all." Josie wasn't one to usually skip class, but she really didn't care if it meant she spent the time with Penelope. Even if it meant dealing dealing with some sort of punishment later.

Penelope was stunned by Josie's answer, because she was sure she would insist on going to class. "Really? Are you sure? Because we can go to class. It's just that it'll probably be halfway done by the time I'm ready," Penelope asked, because she didn't want to force Josie into cutting class.

Josie nodded before replying, "I'm one hundred percent sure. This way I can ask you about something and not get in trouble for talking."

"What is it you want to ask me about?" Penelope asked.

Josie thought about what she wanted to say before asking, "Were you serious when you called me c-cute and said we might go on am a-actual date?" In the midst of her question she started stuttering and blushing like a fool.

Penelope smirked, happy to know she wasn't the flustered one anymore before replying, "I was dead serious. Unless I've been misinterpreting your behavior for something it's not." Penelope walked over to the bed abandoning the task of getting ready, and sat down next to Josie on the bed and leaned against Josie. For some reason she felt the need for physical contact with Josie, it was something she had never felt with anyone else before.

"Y-You haven't been misinterpreting anything. E-Even though we just met, there's just something about you. I just really l-like you us what I'm trying to say," Josie confessed looking down at her hands.

Penelope reached over and lifter Josie's face up to face her until Josie would look at her before saying, "You know there's a legend that says how two people destined to be together have a red string tied around their ankles. No matter what, they're destined to be together no matter the circumstances, and the string will never break. What I'm attempting to say is that I feel the same way about you JoJo. I just can't explain it, it's like I'm drawn to you. And maybe it's because we're attached to the same piece of red string." Penelope smiled at Josie and let go of her face.

Josie didn't look away from Penelope's though. She couldn't, especially not with the cute nickname Penelope had given her. Instead, she maintained eye contact and asked, "So you're calling us soulmates?"

"I think that's exactly what I'm calling us, because it just seems to fit. And I hope you don't mind, but I don't think I want to go to any classes today," Penelope said while winking at Josie.

"W-We just can't skip all of out classes. We'll get in big trouble," Josie replied, a hint of fear in her voice.

Penelope smiled before retorting, "You're the one that said this was my tour, and I think there's a lot to learn here." She watched as Josie comprehended her words before continuing on, "That is if you're open to that idea."

Josie had no clue what all Penelope was hinting at, but she had some vague ideas. Trying to reach a compromise, she suggested, "How about we just skip until lunch?"

"That's perfectly fine by me," Penelope replied with an impish grin on her face. "I don't know what all you thought I meant when I said there was a lot to learn here, but there's one thing I had in mind," and with that she leaned close to Josie and kissed her.

Josie was shocked at first, but once she realized what was happening she kissed Penelope back. Josie couldn't believe that this was actually happening, because here she was skipping class _and _kissing the new girl at school that she had fallen head over heels for.

Penelope pulled away from the kiss and watched Josie's stunned face, before she rested her forehead against Josie's. "I think that was well worth skipping class for, don't you think?" Penelope asked Josie who still seemed to be in a state of shock from the kiss.

All Josie could do was nod at what Penelope had said, because she was still wrapping her head around what had just happened. She eventually managed to ask, "W-What does that k-kiss make us then?"

Penelope chuckled at how Josie was still stuttering before answering her question, "Whatever you want it to make us JoJo. And with that she kissed Josie again.

**A/N: It's 2:59 A.M. and I don't know what to do now. I honestly can't believe I finished this before 3 in the morning. I've accepted that sleep is impossible to achieve, because I like writing too much, and I want to get better at it. Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot!**


	3. Lowered Inhibitions

**A/N: It's time for another one-shot, so prepare yourselves. I really don't know what to write in these, so uh, time for the story. This one features the slug things from the show, but with a different spin.**

_Lowered Inhibitions_

Penelope was surprised when Josie came walking up to her asking her if she wanted to get out of there. In fact, she was stunned at the fact that Josie was willing to bail on the talent show since Lizzie would throw a fit if they left. Penelope should've known something was wrong right at that moment, but she missed spending time with Josie since their breakup. She knew she was the one that broke up with Josie, and she hated herself for it, but she couldn't take watching Josie put Lizzie's needs before her own. And ever since Penelope had learned about the Merge, it hurt her even more to watch Josie's codependency with Lizzie. Penelope found herself agreeing to Josie's question, and a part of her wondered if this was because Josie had read the letter.

Josie reached out and grabbed Penelope's hand before saying, "Come on, let's go. I think we need to talk," and with that she started walking towards the exit while dragging Penelope along with her.

Penelope walked with Josie unsure of what was happening, because Josie was being strangely touchy and well, sociable with her. The last time they had really talked to each other was Josie's birthday when they kissed. She was glad when they stopped outside the school for a minute, because it gave her to e to ask Josie, "I take it you read the letter I gave you?"

Josie shook her head before answering, "I haven't yet. Why, what's in it that's so important?" Josie turned to look at Penelope with curiosity in her eyes.

"Well JoJo, if you read it you would know. I just would really appreciate it if you did read it," Penelope shot back with a smirk.

An unreadable expression crossed Josie's face before she tugged on Penelope's hand, "Come on, we should keep going."

Penelope was quick to ask, "And just where is it that we are going?"

"The woods, silly. There's something there we need to do," was all Josie replied while walking towards the woods surrounding the school.

Penelope had no clue why she was being taken to the woods in the middle of the night, but it definitely seemed like the beginning to every horror film ever. "Josie, as much as I love you, it would be great to have some greater idea of what it is we're doing. Unless of course you're taking me on a romantic evening in the woods," Penelope told Josie, Penelope being oblivious to the fact that she said she loved Josie.

Josie didn't miss the comment, and momentarily stopped walking before answering, "It can be a romantic evening if you want it to be. I just didn't think you would want it to be. But there is something we have to do first." And with that, Josie started walking again.

"Well what is it that we are doing? You can't keep dodging the question forever," Penelope fired back at Josie. She didn't mind that Josie wasn't answering, it's just that Josie usually answered a question when she was asked. Penelope was starting to fall back into old habits that she had while dating Josie, the most important one being that she was letting her guard down heavily.

"You'll find out when we get there, I promise," Josie replied and turned to smile at Penelope, before continuing, "In fact, we're almost to where we need to be."

Penelope just shook her head and noticed they were approaching a part of the grounds that they were supposed to be avoiding. "Hey, what are we doing here?" Penelope asked Josie realizing they had stopped around a barrier of some sort.

"I'll answer all your questions if you tell me what was in the letter," Josie said in an attempt to deter Penelope, and she succeeded in that, but wasn't how she thought.

Penelope was starting to get super comfortable with Josie holding her hand, because it made her feel like she was still with Josie, and she wished every day that she was. Penelope couldn't bring herself to tell Josie what was actually in the letter, because she knew it would break Josie's heart along with hers. So that is why Penelope found herself leaning forward and kissing Josie, before pulling away and saying, "That's what was in it."

Josie smiled at Penelope before leaning towards Penelope and giving her a quick kiss. After she pulled away, Josie looked at Penelope and stated, "You know we're never getting back together, right?"

Penelope was hurt, but she knew her and Josie were meant to be, so she just pushed her forehead against Josie's and smiled at her. "Never say never JoJo," Penelope murmured.

Josie went to reply, but she was cut off by Hope showing up. Josie took her forehead off of Penelope's to look at Hope.

"I'm pretty sure I know what you two are up to, and quite frankly why am I not surprised you two found each other for this?" Hope asked while looking back and forth between Penelope and Josie.

"If you could enlighten me as to what it is you think we're doing, that would be swell Hope," Penelope retorted, because she still had no idea why Josie brought her into the woods.

Hope looked at Penelope, confusion written all over her face as she commented, "If you have no idea you're here to steal the urn, then that means you haven't been infected yet somehow."

It was Penelope's turn to look confused, but before she could reply, Josie was siphoning some of Penelope's power and was about to cast a spell, when Lizzie stepped forward and siphoned her sister's magic away and placed her bracelet on Josie's wrist.

"What are you doing!" Josie exclaimed in anger as her sister stopped her from doing as she wanted.

"Josie, tell me one thing. Am I a good sister?" Lizzie asked Josie, knowing the answer wouldn't be good.

Josie looked at Lizzie with hatred in her eyes, "Are you kidding me? You're a terrible sister." And as she said that Lizzie's bracelet shocked her and caused a slug-like creature to fall from her ear, which Penelope promptly stepped on.

Lizzie knew Josie's answer was going to hurt her, but she wasn't prepared to actually feel the hurt it caused, which led her to run away from Josie.

Hope wanted to follow after Lizzie, but she had to make sure Penelope wasn't infected first. She took the bracelet off of Josie's wrist and placed it on Penelope's wrist saying, "Just say something mean and it'll do the job."

Josie still had a pain filled emotion on her face at what she had told her sister, and Penelope was trying to comfort her.

"You really think I can say something mean right now Mikaelson? Especially when Josie is in pain? Do you think I have that bad of character that I could appease your stupid tas-" Penelope was promptly shocked by the bracelet, which caused nothing to fall out of her ear or nose. "Happy now?" Penelope asked.

Hope nodded and took the bracelet off of Penelope's wrist, "I just had to make sure. I'm going to go find Lizzie, I trust that you'll take care of Josie." Once Penelope nodded, Hope walked away in order to go find the other Saltzman twin.

Penelope looked down at Josie who had sunk to the floor silently crying, before she joined Josie on the ground. She wrapped and arm around Josie and pulled her close and said, "Hey now JoJo, everything is going to be okay. It'll all be okay, I promise."

"N-No it w-won't. I hurt Lizzie, I need to apologize," Josie managed to get out.

"You'll get your chance to apologize, don't worry. I know this hurts, but it'll get better," Penelope reassured Josie before suggesting, "Now how about we get you inside."

Josie nodded and stood up with Penelope standing to join her as well. "I can't go to my room tonight Penelope. L-Lizzie is probably still going to be mad at me. W-Where am I going to go?" Josie stammered out

Penelope interlocked her arm with Josie's before replying, "You can always stay in my room JoJo. You're always welcome. No questions about it. We can talk more once we get to my room."

And they didn't talk the entire way back to the school. Josie was too busy lost in her thoughts about what she had said to Lizzie, and strangely about how much she loved Penelope. Josie had tried so hard to repress those feelings, but after tonight, she couldn't deny that she was still in love with Penelope. Meanwhile, Penelope was looking at Josie the entire time making sure she was okay, and because she just loved looking at Josie.

Once they were in Penelope's room, Penelope went over to her dresser and pulled out a shirt and pair of pajamas pants for Josie. "Here, I know these ones were always your favorite when you would sleep her," Penelope smiled warmly at Josie hoping to make her feel better.

"You remember which set of your pajamas I liked the most?" Josie asked, an incredulous expression plastered across her face

Penelope simply replied, "Of course I do. Now you can change in the bathroom while I change out here." She ushered Josie to the bathroom and couldn't stop herself from saying "And no sneaking any peeks," Penelope winked at the end of her statement.

Josie laughed like she forgot what was troubling her, because honestly she missed Penelope's comments like that, and she also missed Penelope winking at her after she would make those comments. Josie started blushing as she responded, "I won't, as long as you don't," as she went into the bathroom closing the door behind her, as the reality of what had happened settled back in.

Penelope was quick to change and was sitting on the bed when Josie came out of the bathroom. "You can sleep in my bed and I can sleep in the chair," Penelope offered, as she didn't know if Josie would want her near her as they slept.

"C-Can you actually sleep in the bed?" Josie requested. "I think I would just feel better with you next to me," she admitted to Penelope. Josie nervously looked down at the floor, because a part of her was scared Penelope would refuse to.

"Of course I can. Whatever you need, I'm here for you. I always have, a-and I always will be," Penelope replied, however, she had trouble saying the last part since as of that moment she was leaving for Belgium in a few weeks. But if Josie were to ask her to stay, she would in a heartbeat. Penelope reached out and grabbed Josie's arm before saying, "Come on slowpoke, it'll be morning before we fall asleep," and she started to pull Josie towards her until Josie fell onto the bed.

Josie let out a laugh, because it was reminiscent of how Penelope would sometimes get her into bed when they were dating, and before she knew it she was asking Penelope, "Would it be such a bad thing if we didn't sleep until morning?"

Penelope was stunned by the question, but she quipped back, "Are you sure you're still not infected with one of those creatures, JoJo?" Before giving Josie a chance to answer, Penelope quickly went on, "I mean I'm not saying there's anything wrong with us not sleeping until the morning." She knew she probably should've refrained from that last part, but she felt as if she had to tell Josie that last part.

Josie looked over at Penelope before asking, "Are you implying what I think you are?"

"You implied it first, actually," Penelope fired back meeting Josie's gaze.

Josie rolled her eyes at Penelope's response, but sat in silence unsure of what to say afterwards. Her eyes momentarily darted down to look at Penelope's lips, the memory of their kiss still fresh in Josie's mind. Sure she had been under the influence of those bugs, but she couldn't deny her feelings for the witch in front of her anymore. Josie had been struggling with her feelings ever since the night of her birthday when the two of them had kissed. It was like Josie just couldn't escape her feelings for Penelope, and she was tired of trying to do so. She was ready to give in and just embrace her feelings, but how Penelope felt was the only thing stopping Josie. Because, like most everyone, she was scared of being rejected, and she couldn't get rejected by Penelope Park.

Penelope noticed immediately when Josie's eyes traveled down towards her mouth, and she smirked once Josie's eyes were back looking into hers. She could see that Josie looked torn, because Josie was always one to show her feelings through her eyes. Thatz or Penelope was just that good at reading Josie. "Hey, what's wrong? You look like something is troubling you," Penelope stated, hoping Josie would give her a straight answer.

"I-" Josie began, but immediately stopped herself, because she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Penelope shifted closer to Josie before saying, "You can tell me whatever it is that is troubling you."

Josie's eyes once again flitted down to Penelope's mouth before looking back up at her and saying, "I can't, I really can't."

"Well, it doesn't take a PhD to tell me what the subject of your statement is about. I have eyes Josie, and extensive knowledge in the ways you express how you feel. And if I'm being honest, the way you do is still so stinking cute," Penelope smirked while telling Josie this, before adding, "Also, if it makes it easier for you to say what you need, I definitely feel the same way as you." She winked at the end of telling Josie that.

"So you do love me?" Josie nervously asked.

Penelope sighed, "Josie, I've never once stopped loving you since the day I met you. You make life worth living, even when you say you hate me," Penelope paused before continuing, "Which is why I have to tell you something. It was in the letter, and I thought I was okay not telling you to your face, but I need to tell you face to face. My mom got a job in Belgium," at that statement Josie's face fell, but Penelope continued on with, "But she gave me an option about where I could go to school. I can either continue going here, or I can go to an all-witch school in Belgium. I told her I would go to Belgium, but that I would change my mind if you needed me to stay."

"I-I can't ask you to stay Penelope," was all Josie could get out while she started to cry.

"Well you don't have to, because I need you, and that can only happen if I'm here with you," Penelope replied, reaching out to wipe Josie's tears away. Penelope added, "I can't leave when I have so much to stay here for."

Josie smiled weakly before uttering the three words she couldn't earlier, "I love you."

Penelope moved her arms so that she could pull Josie into her arms before whispering in her ear, "I love you too JoJo."

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this one, and the way I altered the events in the show, because I've been throwing around this story idea since I watched Legacies. And to be honest, this was my favorite one to write so far. Like I know this is only my third one, but I agonized over every little part of this one just to make sure it was absolutely how I intended it to be.**


End file.
